Cry
by lan1
Summary: Song Fic de Cry, de Mandy Moore. Uma história de como Gina recupera o seu amor Por Harry. Co escrito com o amor de minha vida Luciana.


Cry  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
Apesar do tempo estar prometendo chuva, Gina não parecia muito incomodada. A vassoura nos ombros era a prova da determinação em conseguir o seu novo objetivo: Ser a nova artilheira da Grifinória.  
  
Era de tarde, e a maioria dos alunos estava aproveitando o tempo livre para descansar ou colocar os deveres em dia. Já havia passado das cinco horas e o campo de quadribol estaria vazio. Seria tudo como ela havia planejado, se não fosse por um detalhe:  
  
Havia mais alguém no campo.  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon(yeah)  
  
"Droga! Só falta ser um daqueles Sonserinos que eu detes...", ela pensou enquanto se aproximava, tentando identificar o vulto masculino à frente. Mas não era nenhum Sonserino.  
  
Ela agora estava a uma distância razoalvelmente próxima, na qual ela podia identificar perfeitamente quem era. Harry Potter estava sentado no gramado.  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
Encarava o céu acinzentado pensativo. Gina imaginou que ele ainda estivesse muito abalado pela morte de Sirius. Voar ainda era um bom refúgio. Para ambos, ela tinha que concordar.  
  
I was changed  
  
Os traços marcados na face vermelha e suada do rapaz, denunciavam que havia chorado. Gina sentiu o coração se apertar dentro do peito. Havia algo diferente dentro dela.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Ela viu claramente quando o garoto respirou fundo com imenso pezar, arqueando o corpo e levantando vôo, depois de encarar o céu cinza chumbo novamente.  
  
Subitamente ela perdeu a vontade de voar. Perdeu a vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse tentar compreender um pouco mais do quebra-cabeças que Harry Potter sempre fora pra ela.  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
Gina tinha olhado para aqueles olhos que por tanto tempo a atormentaram. Por tanto tempo haviam sido um lago profundo no qual ela gostaria de se perder para sempre. O bonito verde esmeralda havia ficado ainda mais intenso. Ela não saiba como, mas aqueles olhos que foram (eram?) a sua perdição pareciam conter muito mais sabedoria, poder e dor do que qualquer pessoa jamais havia conhecido.  
  
The moment I saw you cry(cry)  
  
The moment i saw you cry  
  
Por fora ele sempre havia sido o herói. Impassível de medos, dores, fraquezas. Mas agora ela o via de forma diferente. Como um ser humano normal. Escondido por uma capa também invisível de bravura e determinação estava um homem capaz de... chorar?  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before(and you were)  
  
Gina se lembrou perfeitamente da primeira vez em que viu aqueles mesmos olhos, em um primeiro de setembro. Há cinco anos atrás. E se lembrou também da vontade que teve de conhecê-lo e do que havia pensado daquele garoto educado e tímido que abordou a familia dela. Ela se lembrou também do quanto ficou suspresa ao saber quem ele era de fato. Embora agora pensasse que ainda tinha muito dele que ela não conhecia de verdade.  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
Ela sabia o quanto ele sempre havia conseguido resolver problemas que garotos da sua idade nem sequer poderiam imaginar. Sabia o quanto ele sempre havia transparecido a imagem de frio, mesmo ser deixar de ser amigo e bondoso. Mas agora ela não estava mais certa de que ele poderia se manter assim: Sozinho.  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
Ele deu mais uma volta no campo de quadribol. As esparsas e grossas gotas da chuva, que caía pesadamente sobre o campo de quadribol, não o desanimavam. Era como se o céu chorasse junto com ele. Gina imaginou até mesmo se a chuva não seria influência da tristeza dele. Ela estava ainda observando Harry Potter circundar o campo em alta velocidade na Firebolt que ele havia ganho de Sirius quando se deu conta de algo...  
  
I was changed  
  
Ela estava sentada na arquibancada. Olhando Harry voar sozinho por quase uma hora. E mesmo agora, debaixo de uma chuva gelada e ensopada ela não tinha a menor vontade de voltar os olhos castanhos para nenhum outro lugar. E muito menos sair de perto dele, deixá-lo sozinho de novo.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
Ela imaginava que estava segura. Que havia conseguido enterrar os seus sentimentos o mais fundo possível em seu coração. Tão fundo que nunca seria capaz de acessá-los novamente. E foi então que ela percebeu o quanto estava errada.  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
Bastou olhar novamente naqueles olhos que ela amou, e agora tinha certeza que amava. Bastou vê-los chorar. Não precisava de mais nada. Podia se perder para sempre no verde marejado deles.  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Queria abraçá-lo. Segurá-lo. Protegê-lo. Fazer aquela enorme dor que ele sentia e todos os medos e problemas dele passarem.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
Queria conhecê-lo de verdade. Ser a pessoa capaz de dizer a ele todos os dias que tudo estava e ficaria bem. Pra sempre.  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything...all right  
  
Ela nunca iria se esquecer daquela tarde chuvosa. Quando já era quase noite...  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
Nem do que ele poderia esconder dentro de si. E que ninguém nunca poderia achar...  
  
In places no one will find  
  
Gina suspirou fundo. A sensação de que tudo havia voltado com uma força imensa ao seu coração, e agora, sedimentado por uma maturidade que ela não tinha ainda quando era apenas a irmãzinha mais nova do melhor amigo de Harry, a fez sentir que o coração fosse explodir.  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
  
(forever was in your eyes)  
  
Ela respirou fundo resignada. Encarou o chão e pensou no quanto ela o amava e no quanto ia ser difícil dali pra frente lidar com a magnitude daquele sentimento sozinha. Então, decidida, ergueu os olhos castanhos uma última vez para olhar para ele.  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
E foi quando ela viu que aquele par de olhos verdes tristonhos estavam perdidos, olhando fixamente dentro dos dela.  
  
Baby. cry  
  
The moment that i saw you cry  
  
Oh no no  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
(fade out)  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to know you 


End file.
